Ain't Nobody
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: "Meet me in the red sky and dance with me, Let the valley change you and the night set you free. This dusk in the desert, It's heaven at the gate. You are my desire, You are my escape." A slightly dark Bamon oneshot.


**Hi, I really love songfics right now, this is a Bamon songfic but I think it's kinda deep and emotional but I dunno, tell me! I have 3 songfics to this song, one Bamon [this 1] and 2 Night World ones [MaggiexDelos and RashelxQuinn]**

**DISCLAIMER: It don't own VD or Aint Nobody by Clare Maguire. and im going to put a permanent disclaimer on my profile now :)**

_

* * *

_

Nobody could love me like he did. Nobody in the world could love me, Bonnie McCullough, like he, Damon Salvatore, did. So we kinda surprised everyone… Elena especially when she walked in the living room of the Boarding House and found me and Damon making out, she screamed and told Damon to feed on some other girl because she didn't believe that Damon could love anyone but her. She was wrong. Damon never loved her; he just loved to make his brother miserable. He said he always liked me but when I was the one who snapped him out the malach's control and when he saved my life, he fell in love with me. Who was I to argue? If it wasn't for Elena's possessiveness I would have let myself fall in love with him a lot sooner. He does refuse to bite me though, says he might find me too delicious and then not be able to stop. I know he would be able too. Recently I discovered I could always read his thoughts, even when Stefan couldn't. He told me this was because he had nothing to hide from me. I love him, simple as. But we have a connection, something that isn't as loud when we are in public but when we are alone, it is irresistible and the thrill of having something so secretive is indescribable.

Meet me in the red sky and dance with me,  
let the valley change you and the night set you free.  
This dusk in the desert,  
it's heaven at the gate.  
You are my desire,  
You are my escape.

We meet in the clearing, just as dusk falls and the sky turns crimson. I leave my house through the window so my parents' won't realise but their constant fighting probably means I could leave through the front door and slam it behind me. The night sets our love free and I feel like I'm soaring up to heaven whenever he kisses me. He is my only desire, the darkness I escape to in the violence of my home life.

Ain't nobody can love me like you do.  
Ain't nobody can love me like you do.  
Ain't nobody can love me like you do.  
Ain't nobody can love me like you do.

Open up this moment and bury me inside.  
I can see us changing,  
like a season over time.  
It's sin undermines us,  
reflections of your life.  
Drown me in the silence,  
it will never come undone.

I want to live in this moment forever, trapped inside its endless bliss. I can see our love changing like the seasons, from newly blossoming in spring, to the hot passion in summer. He's a sin that destabilizes me but I can't live without it, the evidence of his true form in his smooth skin and unbeating heart. The endless silence of my heart will mean our love will never break…

Ain't nobody can love me like you do.  
Ain't nobody can love me like you do.  
Ain't nobody can love me like you do.  
Ain't nobody can love me like you do.

I've never been loved and wanted like this before. I don't believe anyone can love me the same way. Damon loves me with darkness and it is a passion that I'll never forget. Love has never been so shadowy and mysterious but I was lured in and it captured my heart and soul.

woah oh  
woah oh  
woah oh

Shadows are falling,  
tomorrow is closing in.  
Stay with me 'til morning,  
open up your wings.  
I can hear your whispers calling out my name,  
will you promise me that you'll steal the night again?

As the sun begins to rise and the shadows begin to grow, tomorrow edges closer but he will stay with me till morning and open his black crow wings as he whispers my name to my mind from the old tree outside my window. The lingering promise in his thoughts that he will see me that night and all the fear of the dark leaves me as it belongs to my only desire…

Ain't nobody can love me like you do.  
Ain't nobody can love me like you do.  
Ain't nobody can love me like you do.  
Ain't nobody can love me like you do.

woah oh  
woah oh  
woah oh

Meet me in the red sky and dance with me,  
let the valley change you and the night set you free.  
This dusk in the desert,  
it's heaven at the gate.  
You are my desire,  
You are my escape.

My escape from the bloodshed of insults and noise, the sinful desire that once only existed in my dreams, the night sets us both free and the dusk draws us together, the closest to heaven either of us will get. Damon Salvatore is my desire, my escape…

* * *

**Soooo…? Whatcha think? I was listening to Russian Roulette by Rihanna as I wrote this and I think that may have contributed to the dark edge. Personally I do love this and I've used the same song for two other couples (from the Night World). Please review!**

**Can you also vote in the poll on my profile :) it may take a while b4 i start writing it though :)**


End file.
